Devices such as radio repeaters and wireless base stations may include a combination of filters and other components capable of receiving and transmitting wireless signals. Such transceivers may use a combiner in order to enable functionality like feeder sharing. A transceiver may employ feeder sharing when it uses the same radio frequency (RF) feeder to interconnect the base transceiver station (BTS) or node B to an antenna.
It would be desirable to implement a base station that enables feeder sharing for various channels. In particular, it would be desirable to implement a same-band combiner that is capable of carrying multiple channels.